


Blind love( I need a drink.)

by Fundle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Castiel, Protectiveness, Smut, eventually i will earn an explicit tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fundle/pseuds/Fundle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the goddamn day. He was going out. He had everything he needed and John and Sam didn't have a clue. It was perfect. So what if he was Omega. So what if he was almost blind. He had just turned 21 and he was going out of for a damn drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heading out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction.EVER. By ever I mean ever. I never write anything so all the mistakes and things are my own. This is not beta read. In fact the only reason I'm writing this is a stupid plot bunny kept jumping on my head and would not get off until it was out there for the world to read. Needless to say this is a work in progress expect more updates coming soon

Today was the goddamn day. He was going out. He had everything he needed and John and Sam didn't have a clue. It was perfect. So what if he was Omega. So what if he was almost blind. He had just turned 21 and he was going out of for a damn drink.

Before he presented at 13 he always allowed out. Dad took him out all the time. Showed him things like how to shoot a gun. How to protect himself and lots of other useful things. He knew they moved a lot due to his mother dying from a stray group of werewolf's…..but that was why his dad was a bounty hunter. He hunted bad people, especially bad werewolf's and he was really really good at it. He taught Dean all sort of things like how to fight, how to wrestle away a weapon, and how to hide. Then he had presented. Dean had come to his father one day saying he was hot and his stomach hurt. After one look and two sniffs his father knew. John had gotten this distraught look on his face….then he did what he always did and took care of it.He tuck'd dean into bed, thank'd god Sammy was the younger brother and hadn't present yet and left. an hour later Dean was writhing on the bed ,the only relief to be had was the desperate attempt by his little brother to cool him down with cool rags.  
John came back three hours later to a heat dean covered sweat and desperation. John then fed him some pills and things got better.

After his first heat John sat him down and told him some stuff. He explained that Dean was omega and that mean that he was gunna have heats and be able to have babies and stuff. That didn't really register so much in young Deans mind but the fact that he was never gunna be very big did. He ask'd with tears in his eyes "you mean I'm never gunna grow muscles?" His dad say no your gunna grow muscles your just never going to be as strong as an alpha or beta. Then the physical training started. Dad had been just stating showing him how to really fight with his body a few months ago but now….that effort had intensified to nearly double. Every day he was taught how to break a bigger stronger man grip, how to hide, how to get away, how to mask his scent, and his sound. But his dad took him out less frequently than before.Then at 14 he had gotten sick. Really Really sick. his dad had been away on a hunt and he was the only on there to take care of Sam. So when he first saw the block spots in his vision he balked and didn't tell his dad. Then it just grew worse and worse and he got sicker and sicker. By the time his John had gotten back he had found Dean passed out on the bathroom floor with a sobbing Sam hover over his body.It had been lights out for dean

For the fist 3 months after Dean going down with his sickness Dean couldn't see a god damn thing. By the 6th month he had started to get the echolocation things down.His ears were really really sharp and he could tell where most things were if he moved slow enough. Then as if by some miracle he got some of his sight back…not much, but some. The thing was……he hadn't really been out in a while. In fact John and Sam never really let him go out. So a week after he gets enough of his sight back to see out line shapes he decides to go for a cola. He waited till John was out working for the day and Sam was engrossed in his book in his bedroom to test it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean inched out the door and closed it as quiet as possible to not rouse Sam's suspiciousness. He'd left the Tv on and he knew Sam would have to be in his room if he wanted to read. Sam loved to read and he said the Tv was too loud for him to concentrate so he'd have to do it in the bedroom with the door shut. The perfect opportunity set up, Dean stole some of the cash from the emergency bag and slipped out into the hall way .He gave a quick stop outside the door where he listened as hard for sounds of Sams. Satisfied of hearing nothing he quietly started off down the hallway. He got all the way out of the building across the street and was standing in from of the Vending machine before he hit a snag. He had no idea how to pick which soda because he couldn't read the buttons. He reach out and felt around the blurry space and ran his hands over the buttons…oh they had braill! To bad he didn't know how to read it. Right then and there he made a decision. He was gunna be less dependent but for now he had to enlist help.He got two soda's of random origin and set out for back home.

 

Sam poked his out of the room in search of something to drink.He passed by the Tv and couch glancing over to see a show called Dr. Sexy pilot on air and decided he wasn't interested. His eyes had slide all the way back to the little kitchen net this place had before his brain registered some thing was missing. A quick visual search confirmed that his older blind omega brother was indeed missing before he proceed to scream.

"DEAN!!"

The front door popped open "Hey Sammy whats shaking?"

The 11 year old Sammy was what was shaking. Almost full body quakes. Dean had scared him so bad. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"Whoa slow down i just went to get us some drinks?"

"Drinks?"

Sam was thirsty that was why he had come out of the bedroom. Dean proceeded to place the can of coke in his little brother hands and swiftly and easily get him some snacks from the cupboard. all with a precision and control that suggested his brother wasn't mostly blind and helpless. Dean then steered sammy to table and plop down him down and said "I want you to teach me."

Even more confused that before Sam immediately ask's "Teach you what?"

"Everything you can."

Thus dean enlisted a secret helper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His father after learning of his blindness treated him completely differently. It was like he was a baby or something. A precious baby to stupid and weak to go out have a real life. School had always been sketchy with them moving from place to place but after he went blind he didn't go to school anymore. After the little trip to the vending machine he had learned brail and surprised his dad. Thinking that he would be able to convince him to be able to go out and go to school, He eagerly showed his father he was now able to read again. His dad stroked his hair and announced that was wonderful he then proceed to buy him braille study books to read while he went out. What a backfire. Now he had homework he was expected to do. In retaliation when sammy was starting to learn from dad how to fight he insisted on doing it with them. He won that fight by not eating. But his dad…..it wasn't the same.It was with kid gloves. But at least he could pick on sammy for a little while longer. He stopped fighting with his dad and almost exclusively fought with Sam. For a while it was an even match then sam grew older and presented as Alpha. Then things really changed. Sam started up with the Alpha mantra. He was no longer supposed to fight. He was no longer supposed to go out without an escort. And yes stop sneaking out, its not safe out there. Well a few well placed pranks took care of sammy and put him in his place from that kinda thinking. But still sam never looked a him quite the same. He was alpha now and that meant you protected others. especially omegas. Even if the omega in question was your sneaky half blind older brother. And god was Dean sneaky. practically every month he was trying to sneak outside to go play or get a soda or a cheeseburger (Dean loved cheeseburgers). And every time he was caught he was landed in hotter and hotter water. But it wasn't until John had caught him flirting that he had tied him to the bed and explained some things. It was definitely weird to have the birds and the bee's talk when you can't look anywhere but up. The worst part was that he left him tied there till the next morning. But the might have been because of the few smart remarks he had made that he probably shouldn't have when one is tied to ones own bed.

Needless to say he had to be sneaky. Very Very sneaky. It didn't help that Sam and Dad were on to him half the time but for this he was the picture of innocence. He had decided when he hit 21 that he was gunna go out and get drunk and maybe laid. He was old enough dammit. I mean Sam had gotten both already and he was only 18 (though alphas were allowed those things at 18). It was his turn dammit. He was going out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean glanced around and checked the surrounding area. Okay the squiggly mass to the Upper left was there that meant he was in the right place. He felt around and finally located the bus bench and sat down. Breathing hard on what he was about to do he nervously waited for the sound of the approaching bus. He sucked in a breath of mild spring air. He was greatfull there wasn't many people out right now. Maybe because it wasn't late enough yet even though it was a Friday. Maybe because this town was just boring? He certainly hoped not. It would mess with Deans plans for a night out on the town. The dusk around him was perfect, just bright enough he could find his way to this particular bus stop even with his bum eyes.  
The bus round the corner jerked to stop, and Dean quickly hopped up from his seat. He bordered the bus and gave the older beta lady his ticket

"Hi sweetheart. How are you this evening?" the nice beta ask in a gentle tone.

"I'm pretty good." he answered quickly.

The beta driver glanced around and see he was alone frowned.

"Sweetheart….Is there somebody with you?"

Dean heart rate jumped. But then he quickly composed himself and delivered his prepared lie. "My Dad's car broke down at work. I was at the library and it was closing early. So i thought id go meet him. I didn't want to wait on the street."

The beta nodded and said "Good thing you decided to get on this bus sweetheart at just the right time to. The next bus will be filled with the local were populations going out for the weekend. Sweet pretty thing like you would be ambushed in no time. For now sweetheart why don't you go sit in the front where i can keep an eye on."

Dean frowned at that and the beta lady quickly jumped to assure him."Oh don't worry honey. The local were's here really aren't that bad. The surrounding towns are much worse. Here at least we got Strong Alpha Were Leader. He rules his pack with an Iron fist. They behave its just their rowdy. But don't worry sweetheart will get you to you Daddy before they even get on. You just take a seat over there and will be there in no time."

Dean was still frowning but he quickly went and took his seat anyway. He wanted a night out with fun but a were pack might just be a little to much fun.He's never met a were before. Mostly because he'd never rarely been allowed out but partially because his mom had been killed by a were and John had made damn sure his children were not around them after that incident even if his job was being a bounty hunter tracking stray were's. There was no way he was gunna some damn werewolf let him follow him home and meet his children. So Dean only had second hand knowledge and most of that was that they were scary untrustworthy, and strong. The biggest lesson he learned though was to stay far far away.   
Dean frowned even harder. He didn't want his effort to go too waste He'd spent to long planning this. He'd spent weeks and weeks taking in the mail which was pointless for him at least since supposedly he got no mail.I mean come on he was a blind omega not only was nothing going to be address to him and not his alpha, but even if he did get something not like he was going to be able to read it. And that's what made it so perfect. Sure sam and dad were suspicious at first but after 3 weeks of bring in the mail from the collective mails slot in there currently rented abode, did they just take as an something he wanted to do and praised and patted him when he brought it in.It was all a cover for the one specific mail he was waiting for, which was the bus ticket which have braille on the outside that he had just handed over. He had also spent hours discussing popular spots to go out and have a drink or a date night with Sam. He was obsessed over this girl named Jess. Poor lovesick puppy, he told Dean all the best spots and tedious research at the library made him mark out his route. Heck Sam didn't even want to leave him alone when they went to the library so it took forever for Dean to to be out of his sight long enough to sit down with some headphone on the computer and dig up a digital map with direction and the bus routes. Luckily this job Dad was on seemed like a long one with a big payout so he had the time.Now finally he was out and on the bus with Dad away for the night and Sam going out for a long date with Jess and Dean supposedly was tucked away for the night with a pile of books, full of ancient lore, from the library to read(which he really did have at home just in case.) 

He nervously looked out the window. He couldn't see anything really now which meant it was getting dark. He reminded him self that it was okay if he couldn't see anything he has memorized the way to the bar. He could get there without getting lost. When the bus made's 15th stop he got up to get out. The driver lady gave him another frown which, Dean now couldn't see,. since he didn't stop when she gave him a look She finally opened her moth and said "Honey….. are you sure this is the place where your gunna meet your dad?"

Deans heart jumped into his throat at the question and he quickly spat "Of course!" and practically sprinted off the bus. 

After a panic induced fast walking about a block or so in one direction, he realized no one was coming after him and he slowed to a stop.  
"Shit" he mumbled as he realized he almost blew his plan. Now the surrounding area was really dark and he actually couldn't see now.  
"Calm down. Calm down. You know where your going its only 3 blocks from the bus stop. He stopped and listened for a bit. It was relatively quite with no real sound expect for a the distant sounds of the bus pulling away and the buzz of lights and people. He quickly remember he was supposed to go south from the bus stop and quickly headed in that direction. After two blocks he heard people and finally he saw the very faded out lights of things up ahead meaning artificially street lighting. He pick his way slowly down the last long block straining his ears and eyes for the correct place. The place he wanted was a local causal water hole called Michigains. Supposed it was very friendly and the beer was delicious. It also had big marked sign above it that was light up that was very distinctively shaped like a boot. He could spot a big glowing boot even with his crap vision. Probably could be the only thing he could spot with it being this dark out. Actual he was right when he spotted the glowing boot it was the only thing he could see for a good two minutes Even when he closed his eyes and looked away the big blinding boot followed was burned into his eyes. 

Renewing his determination. He set out for the glowing symbol When he finally reach it he hesitated again. It was too bright and he couldn't actually make the surrounding details at all….which was a problem since he couldn't tell if it was the right place. He heard two pairs of foot steps approaching quickly. Probably a couple by the closeness together they were…male and female….probably out on a date. Good they probably won't be too nosy. He gathered his courage and peeled himself away from the wall which he had been hover by to flag down the general direction of the footsteps. The footsteps slowed and stopped. Dean cleared his throat then ask'd "Is this Michigain's the bar? "

He shuffled his feet nervously before they was a hesitant "……yah." After that he heard some murmured whispers and shuffling of feet and Dean quickly decided to take there advice as correct and head inside. He said a brisk   
"Thanks." and quickly worked his way along the wall till he reached the door and stepped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The couple that had told him that this was indeed Michigain's were having a heated argument. They were try to decide what to do after the strange thing they had just seen.

"But he was alone! Don't you think it was really strange that he was alone?." the attractive beta woman said.

"Well yah but he could be meeting somebody……right? He must be meeting somebody because otherwise he wouldn't have been alone.I mean not with those kinda looks…." replied her alpha boyfriend. The beta girlfriend gave him a glare.

"What! its true!" he exclaimed

She glared harder. Then sighed because it was true. The little Omega that had just seemingly popped out of nowhere and called out to them was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen in her whole life. I mean she knew omega's pulled people in with there scent, size, and overall helpless aura. But the one that had just flag them down had been extraordinarily beautiful. With green eyes and soft features. He just screamed help me! Love me! Take care of me! in a way she never seen on anybody else before. Her boyfriend and her had been struck dumb. It took a moment for her to realized he was asking a question before she had quickly shook her head yes in response. That where the weird part came in. He didn't seem to see her nod….in fact he didn't even seem to be looking directly at them. Then he shuffled his feet and looked even more nervous and helpless and her boyfriend blushed like crazy. Finally afraid to upset him any further she lets out a soft hesitantly "yah." The little omega looked relived and started to turn away before she heard her boyfriend whisper…a soft "wow want to invite him to dinner?" as a joke. She turned and started to admonish him for the joke before she heard a soft thanks that swung her eyes back toward the little unknown omega. What she saw next totally puzzled her as he quickly and quietly slunk along the wall feeling with his hands till he reached a door then he quickly found the handle pulled it and jumped in. She was till reminiscing when she heard her boyfriend say

"Hey come on we have reservation tonight. We gotta get a move on."

"But…." she hesitated

"Look maybe he'll still be here when we get back when were done with dinner okay?"

Still waffling her boyfriend pulled her along two doors down into the swanky restaurant they had reservation in. It wasn't till after they had sat down and waiter had served them bread and water that she realized the door that the little omega had jumped into wasn't Michigains. But rather the local watering hole for the local were's right next door.


	2. The doghouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean walks into the wrong bar and meets Ellen and Jo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! once again this is not beta read and its my first fan fic so all the mistakes are mine. This plot bunny is friggen fast and im having trouble keeping up with him. But hopefully this mean the story gunna be coming out fast and hot.Pancakes anyone?

Ellen stuck her head up from the behind the bar as she heard the door pop open. It was a little early before her usually crowd came in, but she'd never fault anyone for needing a drink early somedays. She glance over at the door and froze when she the twitchy little omega that just popped into her bar.She watched as her huffed and gave a full body little shake. Then he same to take in a deep breath and relax. Then he took another deep breath that seem to fill him up with determination and some like….curiosity? After a quick pause, he moved slow and strangely smoothy through the tables as he picked his way across the floor. He seem to glide and look almost ethereal as he came to slide into the bar stool in front of her. He then proceed to take look in her general direction and give her shy smile that blew her socks off.

"Well hello there darling. How can i help you?"she ask'd

"I would like a drink." stated her little omega patron still with that carefree smile on his face.

"okay darling what kinda drink would like."

"A beer!" came confidently out of the grinning smile.Ellen similes in return and said

"okay baby one beer coming right up right after you show me some identification." The thousand watt smile dimmed a bit but didn't go away. He quickly pulled out a card placed it on the table for her. She picked it up and took a good look.

Dean Winchester, Omega, 21 as of one month ago , and disabled.Huh. Well the omega part was deadly obvious but the disabled not so much. She put down the card and watched carefully as he slid his hand across the bar to find it. Her eyes widened almost comically wide as she figured out he was blind. Now this was a pickle. She took a quick glance around and at the door before coming to rest back on one Mr. Dean Winchester. What to do…..this kid was obviously sneaking out…or running away from someone. The most obvious reason being that he was here alone.Omega's were rarely ever alone at least not in public. And BLIND omegas….or really any disabled omega's were friggen sequestered and hoarded like the fine china they were. Unfortunately there were also many many many collectors of such fine china that could or could not understand that this was a person and not a plate they could steal and use. Obviously her poor darling here didn't quite get that it was really really weird to find a blind omega out alone at night in an bar. Especially one as heart stoppingly beautiful as this one.  
Ellen sighed. and the kids smile dimmed a little bit more.

"Are you…..gunna serve me?" he hesitantly ask'd

Now normally she wouldn't dare serve an omega without an alpha here to supervise, but it was so bluntly obvious that this kid just wanted to rebel a little and have his first drink he was legally able to take. She made up her decision and said

"Of course sweetheart you just sit tight and ill get you something to nurse on." The smile that had dimmed a little came back a thousand watts stronger than it was before.

Ellen went to go get a drink and thought about what to do. She obviously want to help the kid out but she couldn't kick him out yet before she found out some information. Like who to call. Plus she had to get this kid out of here fast before the heavy crowd came in they were full of were's. They would snap this kid right in half. She took the omega's beer and set it down in front him and watched he snatched it up and took his first pull. He made a hilarious face at the taste. Then kept drinking after three more pulls he came up for air again. Ellen chuckled he'd downed half the bottle.

" Slow down there tiger you'll make yourself sick."

Dean gave her a cheeky little grin and replied "Thats half the point ain't it to make your self a little sick and have a good time. Im out to have a good time."

Ellen gave another chuckle

"Right you are sugar. Right are." Dean went back to drink and she work'd up the courage to ask.

"Hey Dean, Is there somebody who could be looking for you right now?" Dean gave had a little guilty face a for a bit before giving her a sly look.

"Well well looking to kidnap me already? I don't even know you yet honey slow down would yah."

Ellen gave a bray of laughter as the kid smiled. Finally she just shook her head and stuck out her hand.  
"Ellen Harvelle. This here is my bar. I run it with my daughter Jo.She's in the back preparing for the night. Your the early crowd sugar."

"This…isn't Michigains is it."

"No sugar. This here is the doghouse. I would say you head on over there but i don't want to give up someone as pretty as you. You look like you would be good for business kid."

It was the exactly the right thing to say. The kid practically preened at the though of being good for business. He replied and said

"Well i think i'll stay then, You seem to be taking care of me pretty good of me." Ellen smiled at the response and had just opened her mouth to say something that would maybe wiggle some more information out of his mouth when she heard a crash from the back room. Startled both she and Dean jumped, they head string of profanities that had the kid raising his eyebrows over and Ellen shaking her head at.  
"I'll be back in a bit sugar you just enjoy your beer." He gave her a nod she headed deeper into the back room to see what had broke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellen walk into the back room and saw Jo, still muttering profanities, picking piece of several whiskey bottles that had somehow ended up scattered all over the floor. Ellen sighed her daughter Jo had been turned into a werewolf a few years back and supposedly it had come with all the perks of having a better sense of smell, more strength and supposedly a better sense of balance and coordination. All this and somehow Jo still couldn't seem to break her habit of dropping or breaking something once a week. But whatever she was a Klutz about she more than made up for it with her bar tending skills.

"Jo go get some of the replacements from the bottom of the bar and see if you can pry out some information from our guest."

Jo gave a her quizzical look and said "what kinda information you talking about?"

"you'll know when you see him." And Ellen disappeared to go get a mop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jo poked her head into the main room to see what this her mother what talk about and immediately understood. She sauntered over to the main bar and started rustling for the whiskey bottles she needed to replace. The beautiful omega cock his head at her and ask'd

"You Jo?"

She came up form under the bar with the whisky bottle and two glasses and said "Yah I'm Jo." she then proceeded to open the whiskey bottle and pour two shots. She took hers and gulped it down fast then placed the other one in front of Dean. Dean took the shot sniffed it the recoiled a bit. and gave it a dubious look. Jo grinned and said "not gunna drink?" in an egging voice.

Dean gave her a mulish look and swallowed it in one gulp. He coughed a bit and his eyes watered but he kept it down. He put down the cup and gave her an defiant grin of his own. She gave a hoot as he set his shot glass down.

"Well you sure showed me. Your quite the drinker whats your name kid."

"My names Dean I'm not that much of a kid am i if I'm sitting here drinking you under the table." Her eye brows shot up at the remark.

"You think me can drink me under the table?" He shrugged. Then grinned

"Maybe, Maybe not but i do know if your going under the table with me your gunna be having a hell of a good a time." and he waggled his eyebrows and her. "If nothing else then a hell of a good story."

Jo gave another hoot of laughter and doubled over.

"Your right i would have a wonderful story to tell and probably a few bruises and a bump only head when i wake up cause i just know I'm gunna smack on that table when i do." Dean chuckled at that image.

"Well then i guess we won't be going under the table then don't want a nice lady like you hitting her head. Plus…." he said lifting a foot up as if to glance down in disgust, then leaned in for a stage whisper."I don't think its very clean down there."

Jo gave him an insulted look. "oi! its clean enough to eat off of. I should know i spent all morning on my knees down there."

Dean just gave her a super wide grin and said "Oh. really…..?" Jo realizing her double entendrae threw back her head and laughed. The she poured another two shots.  
" i like you kid." she said  
"To under the table!"  
"To a clean floor." he replied and they both threw back there shots.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellen listen to the laugh and murmur of Jo and the omega kid bonding. It warmed her heart. Not many people could make Jo truly laugh. Thats kid seem like a one in a kinda treasure. She frowned. A one of the kinda treasure that someone was probably freaking out about being missing. Even worse she couldn't keep him here for very long. The local wolf pack was about to role in any minute now. They weren't bad people especially since her Jo belong to them technically, but they were a bit rough,and they'd be on edge today. Recently there had been several skirmish'd for territory and a disturbing ring of kidnapping that supposedly is being made by a stray werewolf. It had put all the wolves on edge and this was were all those hyped up alpha's wolfs were going to come to unwind. There was no way she wanted any unwinding to be happening around that naive beautiful omega in there. For Pete's sake this was the kids first time getting drunk probably no need to add alpha hormones into the mix. Taking the trash out side she spotted the distinctive sounds of Gabriels loud mouth being run at a million miles an hour and the flash of red hair as it passed by the alley headed for her door. She rushed back inside uncaring of the door being left slightly ajar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was having a great time. This was the best idea ever. So far he was pleasantly buzzed and quickly working his way toward drunk. Jo was amazing and funny and she hadn't said a god damm word about him not being able to see her. He knew she could tell cause she always seem to place his drink right into his hand to make sure he got it. She had met all kinds of people and so many funny stories. He was about to start telling her about Sammy and Dad when the door popped open again.

"I mean come on people helllloooooo. Who wants go around in the middle of the forest over and over again like a mutt marking his territory. We should just build a fence and be done with it, instead of wearing a trench like were currently doing. I mean come on ,am i right! aren't your feet killing you?"

The man that walk in with this diatribe paused to pop a chocolate in his mouth. He chewed it and looked at his companion for an answer. The pretty Red head woman glanced at him and sighed then glanced over at Jo and spotted Dean.Her eye brows raised and she gave a smirk.

"Jo when did you get this pretty new boyfriend." Dean blushed.

"Anna, Gabriel. Meet Dean Winchester. Dean.Meet Anna and Gabriel. The one with the likes to tease is my good friend Anna and the with the mouth that won't shut up is her brother Gabriel."

Dean turn all the way around so his face was in the light and supposedly peered at them( he was actually listening for them) then gave a shy "hi"

Gabriels mouth was hanging open. Lucky he had swallowed the chocolate already otherwise it probably would have fallen on the floor. His mouth was gaping wipe open, but no sound was coming out. This little omega was friggen amazingly beautiful! He was dumbstruck. Anna reached up and gently shut his mouth with her hand. He still stood there, mouth now shut, with eyes bugging out of his head. Anna, always being the more composed of the siblings, quickly moved forward to pet the beautiful precious thing. She brushed his devastatingly soft dark brown hair.

"Hello my cute little princess how are you this evening." Dean blushed even darker and murmured into his new beer.

"I'm fine. and your the princess. Not me."  
Anna practically squealed at that remark and swept him up in her arms and exclaimed."oh you are just to precious to be true!"  
"I know right? Who says those lines. This here my good friend is all natural flirt." 

Jo said while moving to open drinks for her incoming friends. Dean blushed at the physical attention of the female and squirm a little before leaning into the hug. Normally he would be so open with Alphas he didn't know but he was more than on his way to being drunk, and no omega could resist a nice touch. His body loved and craved physical attention, it was his biology. Jo came around with the drinks and handed Anna hers. She gave Dean a peck on the cheek and a new beer, and before he could protest or really say anything she moved away to go talk to Gabriel. Who was still standing at the entrance way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabriels mind was a turbulent mess. He just could not stop staring at the little omega that was currently trying to squirm out of his sisters embrace. When he look'd at the kid earlier he'd had one of those little flashes of insight that made his life interesting.He knew. Just knew. This this kid was going to belong to the pack. The problem was how, and why, and WHO. Dammit who did this friggen angel looking kid belong to. This beautiful omega with green eyes was trouble with a capitol T. Looking at his eyes which were an a amazing green color…something was wrong with them….oh hell. this kid was damn BLIND. beautiful helpless blind omega beauty…..the pack was so screwed. This kid was obviously somebody precious baby already and they probably were going to steal him away.He felt a cold chill on his neck.

"Gabriel snap out of it."

Shock'd he jumped a little before giving a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. He just totally threw me off my game."

"yah he's pretty stunning."

"Where's he come from? Or better yet who gunna be looking for him? Why do i have this sinking feeling I'm going to be shot for breathing the same airspace as him."

Jo chucked" I haven't got that much out of him yet. As far a i know he just turned 21 a little bit ago and he's here for a good time away from his family's smothering embrace."

"Psshhht." Gabriel scoffed." Thats kid will always be smothered. I fact i think I'm gunna go over there right now and do some smothering."

Jo gave another little chuckle " Okay i can trust you two jerks. I gunna set you up in the back table for the night. make sure you put him in the corner and not by the fan. Hide him as best you can."

"The fan? Why do we have to worry about the fan?"

"Go over there and take a whiff."

Gabriel sauntered over to where the little omega was still struggling out of his sisters embrace. He extracted the small omega from the his sister octopus like grip and drew him away with an arm around his shoulder.

"Back away sis. Stop trying to rub yourself all over him like he's a body wash."

The kid underneath his arm chuckled and look'd up at him. " You don't look like your much different seeing as your arm here seems to have attached it self to my side and not let go."

"Liar!" gabriel though "you can't see me!" It was just then though that gabriel caught the little omegas scent. He had to keep from moaning. Dean smelled like apple pie, sweetness, and home. Yup his pack was so screwed.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellen look'd around with her bar with a satisfied smile. Jo's friends were taking good care of her unexpected visitor. and her bar seemed to be hopping tonight. Everything was going smoothly till Zachariah walk into through the damn door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! it turns out i have a real problem with contractions that dont want to contract correctly. Had quite a few turn up making sentences that don't make any damn sense at all. If you spot one please point them out to me i'll be grateful. Oh! and get ready cause the next chapter were finally gunna see some action! Literally!


	3. Assualt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o.O wow people are taking a gander at my fan fic. Now i just gotta know if they like it or not. This story is not beta read, my first fan fic, yada yada yada. I'm pumping this story out as fast as I can. The plot bunny has taken up residency in my head and refused the eviction notice. I'm currently working on the paper work.

Ellen immediately started walking toward Zachariah ,the middle aged Alpha were from the next town over, as soon as he stepped through the door. She parked herself in front of him and his flunkies and stated in the loud voice. 

"Your not welcome here."

Zachariah gave the whole place an assessing look as it had grown quiet and all eyes were trained on him. There was open hostility in many of the faces staring back at him. He sneered. 

"This Mrs. Harvelle is a open section of the city there is no city rule that say i can not sit down at a table and expect to be served."

Ellen gave Zacharaih a scathing glare.

"There may not be a city rule Zachariah or even pack rule that can ban you from the area but, this is MY bar and in MY bar if i say your not welcome than you can damn well expect that even if you do sit down and don't break any of your so precious rules you still will NOT expected to be served."

a rousing YAH! was heard form the surrounding crowd. Another cry of "Get of here you stinking mutt. Go back to your own trash heap could be heard.( that might have been Ash.)  
Zachariah clearly affronted tried to regain some dignity by spluttering and saying "Now look here i work for the"

"GET out." Ellen cut him off

Zarachiah took another blowhard breath and look like he was about to start up again before Ellen resolutly said

"OUT"

Zachariah let out his breath between his teeth and hissed out at the room.

"You might stand high and mighty right now…. But you will dearly regret it once i report back to my superior. Our negations will CLEARLY have to be reevaluated." he stated the last word practically spitting. His lare swung back to Ellen.

"And you miss Harvelle." He literally did spit this time.   
"I have taken a personal interest in your and your…little establishment." "you will find it a very big mistake to have turn me out tonight, A Very. Big. Mistake!"

With that little threat he turned on his heel and stalked out the door. His little group of flunkies trailing him like lemmings. Ellen jut waited till the door shut behind his back before turning around and saying to the crowd.

"Who wants a drink!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was having the time of his life. The constant teasing and play of Anna and Gabriel was an amusement to watch. Even if half the time it was fight over who got to hold him. He just chuckled as Anna once again snuck him her back into her lap with her octopus like grip. He just never knew where she was gunna grab. She continued to talk totally causall with Jo about something along the lines of her mothers woodpecker problems. It was Full two minutes before Gabriel exclaimed about Deans absence from his side and then proceeded to try to extricate him from his sisters arms and back over to his lap. He finally managed to pull Dean out of Annas grip but Dean ended up the awkward position of half Gabriels lap and half on floor. Giggling maniacally he stated to Jo that Yes this floor really was clean enough to go "under the table with" Jo practically spewed her beer with that and fell apart cackling. Dean was till chuckling when he righted himself and stood up. He really was drunk as he almost feel down again. Feeling the urge in his bladder he ask Jo' where he could go to relive him self.

Jo glanced around bathroom for regular patrons. It was full of alpha were's. Nope no way a drunk omega can go in there. She squinted at dean then shrugged. and looked toward the Female bathrooms. Just as she glaced over she saw one very wasted alpha werewolf couple tumble inside. She sighed. Nope can't go there either. She went back to staring that the puzzle that is dean. Where could the pretty little blind omega go in peace…..!

"Come here dean. Follow me. You can use the staff bathroom in the back."

Dean stood up and when he did Jo took his elbow. She surreptitiously said 

"So you don't fall over you lush."

Dean was really grateful for that little statement. One of the things he hated about being blind was that he always had to rely on others for help. Even with all his secret training with sammy. He still had to be led most everywhere. He was amazingly appreciative of Jo who was being so calm and casual about the blind thing. Actually that was the best part about Jo's friends to. They just seemed to accept him. It was so easy and nice to see the gentle teasing between them. It reminded him of Sammy and him….SAMMY!. Oh shit. What time is it! panicking for a bit he hurried ask Jo once they got past the service door.

"JO! What time is it!?!"

Jo glanced at her watch and said "it's a quarter past eleven Dean."

!!!!  
Oh shit.  
Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Sam was probably getting back from his date pretty soon. He was going to Flip when he found out he was not in house.Dean was practically hyperventilating now. Dammit he was never going to be trusted with anything again! His one chance to get out and have a little fun and he screwed it up. He forgot to head home before he was found out. It took at least a half hour to get back to the house by bus and he needed to walk all the way to the station first. He was never going to make it back in time!

Jo watched as Dean got paler and paler by the second. She touched his shoulder, then his neck, then his softly saying

"Dean..Dean. Its okay we have a phone and i know somebody has a car. It's okay its not the end of the world."

When it finally seemed like Jo's words were heard did she pick up his elbow again maneuvering his throughout the kitchen like back room to the toilet. She deposited him inside an said

"Calm down and go bathroom dean I'm gunna rustle up a phone for you while your in there okay."

Dean let out a shaky breath, nodded and Jo shut the door. Dean went to the bathroom then stood over the sink and washed his face. The cold water felt good to his loopy head. When he though about it again it wasn't so bad…..oh god it was horrible. Sam was never going to trust him again . His dad was going to lock him up in a tower and throw away the key!   
Dean splashed more water on his face till that image went away.  
Think about it from another angle. Whats done is done. Now thing he could do was damage control. He would call sam and maybe he could convince him to keep this from dad if he caught it early enough…..  
Dean froze when he heard a strange rustling sound from kitchen area. He was about to call out Jo. When he realized the sound of the footsteps he heard shuffling about, were far to heavy Jo's or Ellens. Sliding out of the bathroom and closer to the kitchen area he listen harder, trying to figure what strange Alpha male was in the harvelles back room. He heard a strange laughing…and…."That's teach those little bitches. You can't hide anything from me. No good damn were's."

Dean's heart rate jumped to his throat. He was probably gunna steal from Ellen and Jo. Maybe even damage the place. And the what the heck did the man mean by were? 

Dean was suddenly furious. Why the heck was this strange man going after Ellen and Jo. They were nice people they didn't deserve to be robbed. Decision made dean felt around till he had a suitable weapon. He crouched down behind the outside wall just below the counter. He sharpened his senses as much as possible remember all the lessons he had with dad and sam on taking down an opponent. Sure it probably would have been easier to slink back into the bar area and tattle to Jo or someone….but this was his big night out. Which was already coming to an end. Why not end it with a Bang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slowly crept along the counter edge. Inching closer and closer to this guy….no his victim. He grinned at that though. Thats right tonight he was gunna get the drop on someone. Dean listen as the man threw things all over the kitchen. When he seem to pause by the cabinets rifling through them Dean made his move. He threw his body fast and hard at one knee tackling it sweeping out from under the guy and standing up in the process. The guy feet went out from under him and he fell down like tree. Whump. Dean immediately rolled of the way of the confused cursing he heard and went on to the next phase of his plan. He used the bottle of lemon juice he had pick up earlier on his weapon hunt. He squirted the guy in the face. The man swore as obviously some of did just as planned and entered his eyes. Dean then swung down the metal colander he had and smashed the guys face in several times. His opponent went still…He did it! he beat a guy in a fight! That'll show dad.  
A Huge hand gripped his ankle.Dean yelp as all the sudden he went from being upright to being flat in his back with the huge Alpha Looming over him. For one second he thought he was going to be hit. Then the alpha above him seem to freeze.

"Well, well , well. Look what ugly bitches have been hiding. Where the hell have you been sweetheart."

Dean was ready to puke as he smelled the strange alpha's smell. He reeked of sweat, tobacco smoke , and ugly rage and desperation. Dean open his mouth finally deciding it was time to call for help. Unfortunately the sweaty man holding him down clamped a hand over his mouth. Dean screamed into the hand. Almost all of the sound being muffled. The sweaty man chuckled and said.

"Finally know what I'm gunna steal from those damn bitches out there. Your my prize honey."

Dean screamed again and started struggling, wildly flaying to get himself unpinned from this awful strange man, But he only succeeded in being pressed even harder into the floor. Panic quickly rising to a peak Dean could focus at all as the fear built in his system.He felt a something sharp bite deep into his calf. It cleared his head and he stopped struggling so much for a moment.  
What had bite into this leg? A piece of glass probably…From the whiskey bottles that Jo dropped earlier!. He took a quick breathe in through his nose. Yup there were still traces of it on the floor. The sweaty man even had rolled in some of it. Perfect! now he just needed a flame…. There the candle by the doorway....  
Seeing as his captive had stopped struggling the man who was holding him down relaxed his grip a bit. Dean finally doing right by his training to break out of a bigger mans grip, immediately grabbed his finger and wrenched it one way while rolling in the other direction . Quickly bringing his assailant down onto his rising leg, kicking him in the groin. He heard the man squeak and let him go to cover his balls. Dean quickly scrambled to the candle that had been lit by the door in a little glass jar. He thank'd god for the little light because he could see it and easily find it in his mad dash to get away. The man with one hand still holding his balls starting lumbering toward Dean with a crazy look and heavy breathing. Dean took the candle and threw it at the floor and quickly stumbled back. The glass shattered and the flame quickly spread and sparked in from the traces of whiskey still on the floor from earlier. The man swore and covered his eyes from the sudden flash of light. Dean took this opportunity of his opponent blinded to hook the mans foot out from under him and push him away from him and toward the flame on the floor. The man stumbled and fell. And just as planned his clothes caught fire. The desperate man screamed and then ran out the door pushing Dean down before he ran out the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castiel had had a long damn day. He slowly plodded along the street Thinking of all the events that had lead up this exhausting walk. Damn it was hard to be Pack Leader sometimes. Both the Northern pack and the Southern Pack from the next cities over where chomping at his heels trying get little pieces of his land. He was running his poor pack ragged from all the patrol there were doing to keep that in check. Plus today a Bounty hunter of scary proportions came and ask him all sorts of unnerving questions about him and his pack. The bounty hunter then proceeded to tell him there had been a stray were going about kidnapping and murdering people. Especially the omega's and female of packs so he better watch his back, and that he'd be in touch. Friggen sicko's like this stray were where what brought the anti human's factions haunting his doors. Strife from within. Strife from without. All of it supposed to be dealt with by Castiel... It was pulling Cas apart at the seams. He needed a drink. He also needed everybody to get off his back and about a weeks worth of sleep, but that seemed like it was not likely to happen anytime soon so he'd settle for the drink. He's was almost to the Doghouse door when he smelled the flames. Swing his head to look down the alley He saw a man with half burning clothing sprinting from the back room of what looked like Ellens kitchen!. He started running when he realized that Ellens back room was still on fire. He got to the open door and saw the flames Slow starting to die out as they burned on the floor. Then he spotted the wobbly half singed Omega gripping the door way making his way upward. Jo burst through the doorway, phone in hand and a frantic look on her eyes. The little Omega said to Jo

"you missed a spot."Before promptly passing out.

Cas caught him before he hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had had the best date. He walk up to the porch of his house with a satisfied smile. God this girl was perfect! Jess was amazing, and Deans tips had made her smile and blush. He kissed her good night a just a little bit ago and it was one of those kissed he'd remember forever. He even got invited in but he couldn't just leave Dean alone all night. Not with Dad working this dangerous gig and not being around. Smiling he unlocked the door with a dopey grin still plastered from ear to ear. He couldn't wait to tell Dean about his date, though he probably was sleeping now and be pissed for waking him up with his. Probably even accuse him of trying to infect him with his "Puppy lovesickness." Sam always like to cuddle and brag to dean after he succeeded at something.  
He moved into Dean room and turned on the light……no Dean. A sinking feeling coming over him he quickly searched the rest of the house calling for dean in a ever more frantic voice.   
No Dean.   
Sam felt his stomach drop to his shoes. Dean wasn't home.


	4. Think Rationally when in Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool. People are liking what i wrote so far. As always not beta read, first fanfic, please be gentle. Hope you enjoy

Sam sat on Deans bed quietly and seemed for all the world to be in total control. That was if you didn't notice the silent shaking of his whole body and the quick panicked breathing that was going through his mouth. 

Okay. Sam thought.

 Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay.....think about this logically. Don't panic completely yet. He could be outside. Nope he wasn't outside, you checked outside. He suppose to be in the house. Where you left him. Before you went out. That's right Sam had definitely left him in the house and he'd locked the damn door before he had left to make sure that no one else was able to come in unless they had a key,but obviously dean was gone.... Like maybe someone had took him!!!!   
Jumping up from the bed Sam went to go triple check the doors and windows for signs of forced entry. They were all fine.  Goddammit they were all fine which meant one thing. Dean had snuck out again.  
Sam groaned and buried his face in his hands.  
   
" God dammit dean. Where the hell did you go this time"

Dean sneaking out was not exactly a new thing. It fact it was almost an expected occurrence in the Winchester household. The problem was finding dean after one of these escapades. Sam didn't think Dean had any real clue what the hell him going missing for any length of time did to dad and him. Dean went out because he wants independence. And he had it in mind that slipping his fathers and brother loving care and stepping outside alone was the way to go about it. It just didn't seem to penetrate Deans thick skull that it wasn't fucking safe for him to go outside alone. Especially at goddamm night!!!  

"Oh Dean it's almost midnight where the fuck are you" 

Dean had no idea vulnerable he was. He was physically smaller than everybody else. Physically weaker than everybody else. No matter how much muscle Dean tried to bulk on, he was always going to be a petit person. And he was God. Damm. Blind. God damn fucking blind. How the fuck was he suppose to go anywhere when he couldn't even see where he going!!!!  
 Sam sucked in another two sharp quick breaths.  
All that physical disadvantage and that wasn't even the worst part. No the worst part was Dean's mentality. Dean was just so Naive about some stuff. Dean truly believe that he could handle anything that was throw at him. Oh how Sam wished that was true, but Dean was just so trusting and nice. Sam knew it was only a matter of time before someone took advantage of his wonderful older brothers good nature.  
Sam moaned again.  
Dean was the sweetest, nicest, and most charming person he'd ever had the pleasure if knowing, AND he was the also the prettiest. Basically he was every alphas wet dream. And that included the sickos out there in the world. Sam practically threw up in his mouth at the thought of some of the people dad had hunted after dean.

 STOP!!  
He told himself .  
This is no time to be freaking out! Think! Where would dean be at practically midnight. 

No where good that's where. Jeez when did the voice in his head start sound like dean?

 Sam finally let out a crooked smile at that thought, and really started to think. What had Dean been doing the past couple days.. Nothing out of the ordinary really. I mean they had just been going to the library and talking about his upcoming date with Jess..... Oh hot spots!! Dean had been unusually focused on the best places to go in town! What was that one they were was talking about.... Mic heals...... Maples...... 

" Michigains"

Sam had said it was really easy to find cause of the sign. Of course Dean would pick some place to go that was easily visible.   
Sam frowned again.  
But Michigains was all the way across town how the hell would Dean have gotten there.... He need to take a bus or something, and for that he's needs a ticket. And there was no way any ticket dealer would give him a ticket without an Alpha around to sign off for him. Which mean he would have to get the ticket indirectly….like in the Mail!! That friggen sneak, that why he was taking the mail in! Sam mind was boggled.  How long had Dean been planning this? He'd been taking in the mail for months.  
 Sam was fuming mad now. 

"What the fuck dean. If you wanted to go out for a drink you could have just ask me to take you. You didn't need to sneak the fuck out."

 Sam grabbed his keys back off the counter and stuffed them into his pocket. He stalked out the door up the road and into the impala. He jammed the keys into the ignition and roared off. Sam gritted his teeth as he drove. He was going to pick his brother from a bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castiel stared down at the little Omega that had just collapsed in his arms. And stared……and stared……and stared.  
He was breathtaking and Cas just ....couldn't seem to look away. Cas's mind seemed to have ground to a halt. All the neurons in his brains seem to have stop firing and realigned themselves into his eyes to better help him drink in the features of the seemly flawless beauty he had cradled against him. It wasn't until he saw the hand reaching into his Omega's space that he registered that there were other people in the room. Cas's head snapped up as he curled his Omega away from the approaching hand, and stared into the face who just tried to touch his new jewel. He stared at Jo's face. He saw her lips moving and finally felt the buzz that was happening around his ears.  
Castiel closed his eyes and gave his head a quick shake.

"Could you repeat that."  
He finally ground out when his brain seem to go back into a somewhat working order. Jo ask'd the question she had been asking since she had smelled the fire.

"What happened?!"

Cas sigh and said.

"I don't know. I just got here. Maybe you could tell me." 

He turned Pack leader gaze on to Jo and waited. Jo closed her mouth and gulped.

"I don't quite know either Alpha. I mean I just had gone to go get Dean the phone and deal with a few customers before i smelled the fire! I was only gone for a couple of minutes! How did all this stuff get all over the kitchen? How did a fire start? Is Dean okay? Omg theres glass all over the place! "

Jo continue to babble in a rapid voice but, Cas tuned her out. Dean. His angels name was Dean. It was a beautiful name. It matched the rest of him perfectly.  
He turned his attention back to Jo. 

"Why the kitchen might be a mess probably would have something to do with the man who ran out of here on fire. Clear off a table space for Dean and go and bring the First Aid kit."

Jo's eyes bugged out her head.

"On fire!?!"

Cas gave her a measured look and said

"Yes on fire. He ran in the opposite direction so i didn't catch his much of his facial features. But for now. Table." and he gave a nod toward the counter area.

Jo quickly jumped into action to follow his request. After Jo had cleared off a space and raced off for the first aid kit, Cas moved to lay down his precious bundle. He didn't want to let him go yet, but he had to inspect the damage that had been done to Dean. Castiel sighed and started looking for the smell of blood he noticed earlier. He ran his hands through the omegas hair and moaned a little at the softness. God it was like touching a cloud.  
Stop, he chided himself. He moved on when he concluded there were no bumps or cuts on the scalp. He took a deep breathe and moved on the Omega's face again. Trying and failing he got lost for a bit looking at it again. The little jewel was sparkling. Cas frowned at that, and actually took a clinical look at the omegas face. It was fine expect for being a bit dirty and having what looked like glass powered all over it. Cas frowned even harder. As much as it made this little Omega look even more unreal having glass all over him was a problem. If left on this little form like it was it could create cuts, and get inside them to infect them. Cas glanced down at the rest of the Deans body. Yup he was covered. His Omega was going to need a shower pretty soon.  
Castiel backed up a bit and took a deep sniff with his nose. The smell of blood and gotten a little stronger. Not seeing any cuts on the front of deans body, Cas followed his nose and found the big piece of glass that had embedded it self deep into Dean's calf. Ah hell that was going hurt to pull out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door from the bar popped open again just as Jo came back into the room with the first aid kit. Anna walk in and stopped at the scene that was before her eyes. Her eyes widened at Castiel hovering over a passed out glittering Dean, and the wreck of the back room. Her eyes snapped to Jo as she scurried past with the first aid kit.

"What happened?"

Cas answered her with 

"That can come latter. Anna come over here and pull out this piece of glass." 

Anna hurried over and saw the large piece of glass that Dean had stuck in his leg and winced. She quickly took the correct medical supplies from the first aid box and set to work. Cas moved out of the way and toward the Omegas head. Anna examined the wound said.

"At least he's passed out. This is gunna be painful to remove."

Cas face tighten as he heard that and moved to cradle his omega's face, not liking the idea one bit that the delicate person before him would have to be in pain. Anna started cleaning the wound and Jo went off to tell Ellen and Gabriel what was going on in the back room. As Anna worked Dean started to rouse a little. He didn't seem to be very lucid as he gasped and whimpered a little. Cas stroked his head and said in a soft powerful voice

"Be still. All is well. Your in good hands."

Dean stilled at the voice. Stiff, butt willing to obey. He stayed rigid as Anna finally worked the piece of glass all the way out of leg. Dean sighed as she plunk'd the bloody shard into the sink. Anna wrapped his leg up in the bandages and wiped down the blood. Cas who hadn't stopped stroking Dean as he was being patch up, immediately snatch him back up into his arms. It felt right. Having Dean in his arms just felt right.  
He glanced up at Ellen as she walk'd into the back room with Gabriel and Jo right on her heels. Castiel leaned his hips against the counter, and curled dean a little closer into his chest. Then he stared at all the faces in the room one by one.

"Now."  
he said

"Explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean's head was swirling. Everything throbbed and ached. Especially his leg. But somehow he felt safe. He was against something warm, that smelled amazing. It smelled like Evergreens, warmth, and fur. He felt a deep sense of peace slide into him with the smell. He relaxed and curled up into the warmth of the person holding him. The low gravely rumble of the man of the mans answer to the murmurs around him lulled him him into sleep. He smiled a little as he dropped off remembering the word from before. He was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter probably going to have some more world building explanations.


	5. You just missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter are rolling out really fast hold onto your pants.

Castiel waited for an answer patiently from his pack, but no one seem to want to pipe up first.  
Ellen sighed.

"Just before the evening crows come round tonight this kid popped in the front door."

It was unsurprising that it was Ellen who was the one broke the silence first. She was human but she was just as much pack as the rest of them. It helped in situations like this one when she wasn't as affected by him being alpha Were.

"And nobody else was with him?" Cas asked.

"One Mr. Dean Winchester was alone when he walk'd through that bar. His license said he'd just turned twenty 21 a little bit ago. I quickly came to the conclusion that little omega over there you've got tucked next to you was out tonight for a little rebelling. He was pretty charming and it didn't seem it do much harm to indulge him, so i gave him a beer and threw Jo at him. See if she could get some information on who might be looking for him." 

Ellen gave a shrug with her reply and threw the ball to Jo. Jo cleared her throughout and said.

"Yeah ,uh, well as my mom said Deano over there was pretty charming. I was ,uh, liquoring him up when Anna and Gabriel walk in."

Cas raised an eyebrow at her.

"Liquoring him up?

Jo flushed and look down at the floor "Shots." she mumbled.

"Joanna Beth! You gave an omega who never drunk before a shot?"

Jo flushed even harder.

"Several. We had several shots."

Ellen exploded at that and went on a tirade at her daughter about drinking on the job and know better than to over serve an first time omega that would probably get drunk off one beer let alone several shots. Jo replied that she was just trying to get some information and the kid was charming and what was the harm of cheering him up by drinking with him.  
Well , Castiel thought,at least that explained why the precious little bundle in his arms was sleeping so soundly. He was probably drunk as a skunk.

"Ahem."

Anna cleared her throat and the mother daughter pair finally stopped shouting at each other

"Anyways." she said with a small smile "Me and Gabriel came in next, and were introduced. Jo put us at a private in the table in the back, and we had a few more beers and were general having a good time."

Gabriel nodded to her reply and continued.

"Kids just a pocket of chocolate delights. We were having a real good time when Dean said he had to go the bathroom. And Jo lead him to the back room to pee in peace there. God! Could you just image a little thing like dean trying to go in the public bathroom. HA! There was so many drunk alpha's in there he'd probably be squashed flat!"

"Thank you Gabriel." Cas cut off his tirade. He swung back to Jo and ask'd

"Then?"

"Then I led him to the bathroom. He ask what time it was. and when I replied he seemed a little freaked out that it was so late. So i went to go russle up a phone for him and give him some time to calm down. Next thing i know i'm smelling fire. I rush back in here and find you catching him."

Cas sighed and mulled over the info.

"Does anyone get a name or a number for the person who could be looking of him."

Gabriel pipped up.

"I checked his wallet but there was only his identification card. When we were speaking to him he mentioned a brother and father but no specific names. He left before he could tell us more details."

"Gabriel. We are going to have another talk about personal items and how we should handle them later. But for now why don't you go and bring around my car. Dean needs a shower pronto and I'm taking him back to the house to clean him up and let him sleep off the night. When he wakes up will get the info we need to set him straight. Anna come home with me so i know how to properly deal with the glass on his skin."

"Okay alpha"  
"Okie dokie bro."

He gave Gabirel a chiding look as he moved out the back door to grab Cas's car. When Gabe pulled up to the street side of the bar, Cas tuck'd his little angel a little higher in his arms and walked over to the car. Anna opening the back door and he slid in as carefully as he could, treating Dean like piece of ancient cracked pottery that would fall apart at the slightly wrong jostle. Anna got in the passenger side and they started to drive off down the street right. They waited at a red light for the turn and watched as a old black impala squealed around the corner and roared off in the direction they just came from.  
Cas stared down at the delicate omega in his arms and let out small smile. He went to the bar to get a drink and unwind. He didn't get his beer, and he defiantly didn't get to unwind, but maybe he got something better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sam squealed to a stop in front of the Michigains bar. He jumped out of the car and rushed into the bar that advertised a blazing boot.

"DEAN!" he shouted once he got inside.

Surprised eyes from all about the bar swung his way. He quickly scanned the place for any sign of his stupid blind brother.  
No Dean.

God damn fuck shit, sam thought. He HAS to be here! Maybe he's in the bathroom?!  
Sam rushed off to the bathroom. He burst in and called again

"Dean! Are you in here Dean? Come on Dean, come out!"

"Duddeeeee" came a drunken slur from one of the stalls. " My name's Gary not Dean stop screaming. I'm not done shitting yet."

Desperate enough to give up dignity. Sam got down and peered under the doors. Just drunk Gary legs with his pants around his ankle.  
No Dean.

Sams heart rate shot through the roof. Drunk Gary moaned then said

"Fuck. This place got great beer, but man does here food not agree with me, I've been haunting this toilet like….all night."

Sam's ears perked up at that. He questioned.

"You seen a good looking little male omega with green eyes, dark brown hair, here tonight?"

"Naw man." came the reply "Would remember a nice piece tail like you just described."

Annoyed with that answer Sam slammed Gary's stall door, Scaring the shit out of the shitter. Sam quickly exited the bath and went to confirm with the bartender what the stupid asshole in the bathroom had said. Dean had never been in this bar tonight.  
Sam walk out of the bar and stood in front of the door at a loss to what to do. Dean wasn't here. Hadn't ever been here. Did he make the wrong assumption? If Dean hadn't gone out for a drink then where did he go? Did he go to a different bar? Did he go out for a cheeseburger? Where the heck could he be but a bar? Nothing else was really open in this town when it got late. Where the fuck could he be!?  
Sam was ready to pull his hair out. He was starting to hyperventilate again. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get a grip on the soaring panic that was starting to consume him. He knew panic wouldn't find dean any quicker. Just when he was about to fall off into despair, he heard an interesting tid bit from a couple on the street nearby.

"But he was blind! I tell you! The way he felt along the wall to the door. He had to be blind!"

"Baby it doesn't matter if he was blind or not. He's probably already gone from the bar."

Careful hope filled back into Sam chest as he quickly called out to the couple.

"Did you see a little male omega with dark brown hair here earlier?"

The attractive beta woman gave him a suspicious look and answered

"yah we saw a little omega here before hand. Whats it to you?"

"Please can you tell me where you saw him? He's my brother and I'm looking for him. He snuck out earlier without telling me where he was going."

The alpha boyfriend eyes soften as the beta woman's hardened. The girlfriend spit out.

"What the hell are you doing to him that making him sneak out to bar alone?! And he was blind wasn't he. Why would you leave a blind person alone?!"

"Baby you can't just make assumptions like that." said her alpha boyfriend.

"No." Sam interjected "She's right. I should have kept a better eye on him. But he's missing now and i just really really want to find him. Please please tell me what you know. Any clue is better than none. I'm going out of my mind with worry here."

The beta woman was still frowning but relented. Her boyfriend stepped up to the plate and said

"Several hours ago before we went to dinner, your brother as we believe called out to us ask'd us if this was Michigain's. Thought that was weird question in itself. But we replied yes and he scurried off through the door before we could say anything else."

Sam frowned in confusion.

"I was just in Michigains. My brother hadn't been in there at all tonight."

"Thats why we were worried" piped up the beta girlfriend "He didn't walk into Michigains. He walk'd into the Were bar next door." and she pointed to the doghouse door.

Sam felt his heart try to climb out of his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellen stared at the half filled whiskey bottle that Dean and Jo had apparently downed. 

"Tonight's gunna be one of those nights that just never ends." she said to her self. Then she opened the bottle and poured herself a shot. She gulped it down quick and had just set it on the bar when she spotted the Massively angry teen that had walked through her front door. Ellen sighed and watched as he agitatedly scanned the room. He looked ready to do murder. He caught her eye and she signaled him to come over. He marched right over and opened his mouth. Ellen didn't even give him a chance to get a word out.

"I assume your looking for Dean?"

Seeing the teen relax then wind back up again she knew she had gotten it right.

Sam sucked in a sharp breathe then stared at her as hard as he could and said through gritted teeth.

"Where's. My. Brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next things might get a little flirty, look forward to it.


	6. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hot!

Dean woke up when the water hit him. Shocked he jerk in the warm hold that he was gripped in.

"Shhh. Hold still. It's not safe to move around that much yet."

Dean shivered a little. Both at the sound of the sexy gravelly voice and the tepid water that was hitting his skin. He held still as he felt the shower get warmer and took stock of where he was. Obviously he was in a shower of some sort, being held up by someone with strong arms and an amazing chest. He still had his clothes on which he didn't know if he wanted to be grateful for yet, But the man behind he could feel had his shirt off and wow he was hard. Wiry strong muscles gripped him tight as the soft shower poured over them both. After few minutes of letting the wonderful feeling of being held in the shower wash over him, Dean quietly ask'd

"What's your name."

There was a pause then that delicious gravely voice rolled through him again.

"Castiel. You can call me Cas."

"Dean."

and then they both fell silent again. Slowly Cas turned Dean around to face his chest and let the spray hit his back. He looked up at Cas's face and cursed the low bathroom lighting. With the steam and the low lighting in the bathroom Cas was almost invisible. Giving up on his crap sight he closed his eyes and let him feel with his other senses. He felt the wonderful press of Cas's arms on his back and waist holding him lovely close to his that amazing chest. With his nose pressed right against up him there was no way Dean couldn't miss the intoxicating scent of Cas's body. God he smelled amazing. Dean took deep breath after deep breaths just keep smelling in that wonderful smell.  
All to soon enough though Cas was moving away to get a wash cloth leaving Dean to shiver at the sensation loss. When he came back he started to wipe down deans body gently on all the parts that were still exposed and not under his clothing. Dean was amused that he was getting wiped down while still in his clothes and commented so.

"Usually It more effective if i get in the shower naked. Why do i still have my clothes on."

Cas stopped wiping him down at that comment and seem to give off a little strangled puff of air.

"You had glass over your body. We had to wait till it had been washed off before we could consider taking off any of your clothing."

Dean felt around his shirt. He didn't feel any granules of glass. He grinned and said.

"They seem to be all gone now guess I better take off my clothes. Yes?"

Cas gave another one of those little strangled puffs of air. Then quickly ground out a harsh 

"No."

But Dean had already pulled his shirt up over his head and was depositing it on the shower floor. He then started to reach for his pants before Cas caught his hands and said. 

"Wait."

Dean just smirk'd said

"Don't you like me? I hope you do since your already in the shower with me."

Dean felt Cas tense up and then say.

"Yes I like you. But I don't think your thinking very straight. Otherwise you wouldn't be rushing to pull your clothes off in front of an alpha you just met."

Dean gave a petulant frown and said.

"I'm thinking just fine. And i didn't just meet you. You….helped me back at the bar right?"

Cas sigh and said

"Yes but"  
"Then your not a bad stranger. I've know you long enough to figure that out." Dean interjected.

Cas gave another sigh and pulled away dropping his hands to rub at his face. 

"Look." he said into his hands " I do like you. Your beautiful and you smell amazing….it's just... i think we should slow down a bit."

Cas lifted his face from his hands to get a good look at the persistent omega. And felt his brain explode.  
Dean was naked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was barely holding it together. He was in a bar past midnight. And not just any old bar either too. It had to be the local damn WERE BAR. What the fuck had dean been thinking?!  
Oh yeah. That's right, he hadn't been thinking. No instead he'd been drinking.

"Let me get this straight. My brother was here just a minute ago. He had been here since earlier this evening drinking without an Alpha around for him to pay or approve him drinking." 

"Yup, that's right sweetheart" Ellen said while cleaning out a shot glass with a rag. Sam felt his blood pressure spike as he continued.

"Then you led him into you back room and left him ALONE. And while he was ALONE Someone broke into this shack and ATTACKED him and started a FIRE and left him HURT and covered in GLASS on the floor of this piss poor establishment!!!"

"Well we won't know all the details till your brother wakes up but thats the gist of it yes. But he's in good hands darling don't worry. He'll be just fine."

Sam gave a little scream of rage. "HE"S WITH A ALPHA FUCKING WEREWOLF. HOW CAN HE BE FINE."

The bar went silent as every eye trained on him. Ellen set down your the glass she had dried and said in a measured voice.

"Now darling I know your upset, but this is not the place for that kinda prejudice. The Alpha Werewolf your darling brother is with right now is the Pack leader of this city. He is one of the most capable and trusting people out there and everyone in this bar can attest to that."

Sam stared at her and to his embarrassment felt his eyes water. 

"I just want to know if he's safe. Please let him be safe." he said a little brokenly

"Aw baby don't worry. He really is in good hands. And I'm sure once Dean wakes up and is taken care of your brother will call you right away. Cas will make sure of it, I know. It probably be the first thing they do."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Cas was short circuiting again. Dean was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He was literally blinded by his beauty. Standing there in the shower, glistening, Cas couldn't spot any part of him that wasn't perfect. He also couldn't seem to move. Then Dean reached out with his hand till he hit Cas's chest. Cas felt his whole body throb in response to the light touch. The hand snaked its way upward toward his head as its twin hand came to rest on the other shoulder. Cas wasn't breathing at this point. One of the hands move as it explored up his neck and onto his face. It reached his lips and stayed there. Cas couldn't think of what to do at this gentle enticing touch. He could barely think at all. It was then that Dean leaned in and replaced the hand at his lips with his own.  
The kiss was soft and exploratory, eager and questioning at the same time. Which just made Cas's brain melt further. Cas's body decided to take over as he responded to the question kiss with a his own eagerness. He moaned and pressed their lips further together. Both their mouths opened and Dean gave a little exploratory poke with his tongue. Cas went wild. Immediately he picked dean up and shoved him against the shower wall. Dean gasped and rocked into the new touch as his hips and ass were gripped tight by Cas's massive hands. Cas started to plunder Dean's mouth. This went on and on. Several mind melting minutes of just incredible kissing and the slow rocking of their bodies together. Cas's finally pulled away and both he and Dean gasped for air. Still breathless Dean said.

"Guess it's time for you to take off your pants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smexy time coming soon. But i still currently hold my Teen rating at the moment. That will probably change with the next chapter.


	7. You unmake me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is first time writing a fanfic. So its my first time writing porn. I have no idea if its any good or not. Some one please comment and tell me if it was hot or if i should delete it. If you can don't want to be a tester for amateur porn writing please skip this chapter. It's mostly all just smexy time.

Cas stepped out of the bathroom with Dean in his still in his arms. Dean was slowly petting him while they moved through Cab's bedroom toward the big bed. Cas gently set Dean down on the bed and moved back a pit to peel off his wet pants. He was moving directly on instinct now. Completely naked he stalked forward to loom over the teasing omega that had pushed him to this point of near insanity. He pushed dean backward and boxed him in on the center of the bed. He was panting harshly as crowded the little omega in from all sides.   
Dean gave a breathy little moan as he felt every Cas everywhere on top of him. Cas kissed him again and started to pet Dean all over. Dean melted for him. Cas started kissing him lower and lower till he got to deans perfect little cock. Cas fondled it gently and watch as it got harder and harder in response to his ministrations. His own cock was already hard as a rock and standing proud begging to be touched. He ignored it in favor of laving attention on the little sex kitten that had amazingly come to grace his bed. He gave Dean's cock a quick suck and cherished the sounds of Deans confused, and amazed cries. Determined Cas start working him over with his tongue, Leaving Dean to startle and cry out as he fell apart writhing on the bed. Soon he reduced Dean to begging.

"Oh, God Cas please. please. Just please."

Cas popped of him and ask in a teasing voice.

"Please what?"

Dean gasped. "I….I need gasp something. Anything please!"

Cas grinned and moved one of his hands towards deans ass.

"Maybe something down here?"

Dean gave any gasp and a nod. Castiel lifted Dean legs up a bit and got a better view of deans beautiful pucker. It was slowly leaking slick. Cas took in a sharp breath at the sight. Dean was hot and bothered because of him.   
He reached out and slowly circled the rim with one finger. Dean mewled an arched. Cas felt his another shot of lust that blew straight to his groin. His little omega was really sensitive. He watched Deans reaction as he slowly worked one finger inside of the lovely hole. God he was tight. Cas couldn't get enough of the mewling little cries that were eking out of Deans mouth.   
He worked in another finger in before he heard the breathy little

"More." 

All the blood that maybe had been lingering in Cas brain left for a vacation south. His cock was as hard as a diamond as he couldn't stand it any longer. Roughly he hitched deans legs around his elbows and leaned over him, leaving that aching wet hole open and exposed for his advance. Dean was breathing just as hard as he was and said to Cas as he hesitated just before the entrance way to heaven.

"Do it."

Cas couldn't refuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt the tip of what felt like the biggest cock ever start to slip up inside him. He keened at the sensation. Then Cas backed out and he sobbed at the loss. Two seconds later the Cas was working his way back in deeper than before. The sensation to felt amazing. Dean could get enough of it. Luckly for him it seemed like Cas's cock was never ending. Inch by inch Cas pushed deeper and deeper inside of deans warm moist channel, Filling dean up to the brim. Finally when dean felt amazingly stuffed, he felt the root of Cas's balls touch his ass. They both stopped holding that position gasping. Cas shifted a little and Dean squeezed his insides in response. Cas let out a guttural moan.

"Oh god dean your unmaking me."

Dean just squeezed him harder and attempted to move while still being mostly pinned to the bed. Cas groaned and dropped his head next to the little omegas and gave himself over to sensation. He started long aching slides back and forth, in and out of the lovely channel that enveloped his cock in aching heat.

"Cas, cas cas cas."

Dean repeated his name over and over as he felt his lust build higher and higher. Cas was slowly raking over this one spot in his body that seemed to shake him apart at the slightest touch. When the pressure became utterly unbearable he reached out and licked Cas's ear. Then he whispered

"Harder"

Cas went wild. Thrusting with abandon. He seem to be trying to utterly wreck dean. He succeeded as Dean came with explosion. Cas soon followed finishing with a shout.   
Cas squeezed Dean close as he felt utter bliss flow over him from all directions in his body.   
Dean sighed as he felt Cas fall to the side and gather him close. Soon they were completely entwined together on the bed spooning.   
Dean snuggled close and let out a contented sigh. Tonight was defiantly one of the best nights of his life. He whisper a small

"thank you."

Cas just set chin over his head and tighten his arms around Dean. Dean drifted off to sleep content with the afterglow and feeling of utter safety and bliss.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casiel breathed in the perfect scent of the most perfect omega to ever exist.   
He was in such trouble.   
He was way too attached to the little omega way too fast. That spelled trouble. 

That spelled mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think i wrote anything too scandalous. Nether the less you will notice i have upgraded the tags to mature. Please tell me if you liked it or not.


	8. Circling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I wanted this chapter to be attached to the last one but I wasn't just sure how the sex would respond. I wanted people to be able to skip if they wanted to so it ended up a bit to short.

Anna and Gabriel were sitting down stairs drinking again. Anna had her feet propped up in Gabriel lap. Gabriel was staring at them dubiously.

"What do you want…" he ask suspiciously

"I don't know…maybe a foot rub." Anna grinned at him and nudged her with her foot.

"How about you rub my feet and then ill do yours. Make sure you lavish them thoroughly. I want cream and magic fingers." 

He lifted up a foot to waggle at Anna. She made a face then dropped her feet out of Gabriels lap.

"Your feet smell like they have been soaking in rancid chicken fat. I never want to touch them, at least not until you've soaked them in vinegar for a week and let aerate for another two days."

Gabriel laughed and said tiredly "The only way thats going happen is if the boss man stops deicides to stop playing favorites Im just I'm so god damn tired. Today I worked my job at the theater for 8 hours then ran permitter drills for another 5 hours. And finally just when I'm starting to unwind I'm pulled in for house sitting duty."

Gabriel started sneakily working his foot out of his shoe. Anna gave him a soft chiding look.

" Cas works you so hard because he trusts you. He trust us both to watch his back while he is upstairs taking care of something delicate."

They both listened for a bit at the moans they heard from above the ceiling. Gabriel grinned.

"He's definitely 'taking care of him' alright."

Anna opened her mouth to reply when Gabriel swung up his sweaty foot in front of her face. Anna gaged and reeled backwards choking. Gabriel fell apart in a fit of giggles, rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mate. 

The word resounded in his head.  
Dean was probably his mate. That was why the chemistry was so amazing without any real forethought. That's why the usually stiff Castiel could want to wrench apart the probably virginal dean. Oh god was Dean a virgin? Had he just taken his omega virginity?  
He felt another shoot of lust try to work his way through his already over taxed system. He just had the orgasm of his life and now he was already wanting to go again.  
He pushed the lust filled virgin thoughts in the back of his head and focused on the practical. 

A mate.

A mate was one of the most precious things to be gifted to a Were. It was would make his whole and complete. On the down side he'd probably never survive it if he lost his mate. Dammit now was the worst time to be having a potential mate pop up. He was busy being attack'd on all sides. He had a threat around every corner. And Dean….Dean had already been attacked tonight. How was Cas going to be able to protect dean if he was already a target?

Dean let out a little cry of protest in his sleep. Cas had been gripping him to tight. Cas loosen his arms a bit. Then he slowly started to look over the delicate treasure that had fallen into his hands. God he just wanted to hold him forever.

Cas made a determined face. He was going to protect this little one. No one was going to take him away from him. He'd keep him safe. No matter what.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shadow snuck around the house, circling. It slowly lifted it's nose high and gave a deep sniff. His targets were inside. There were two on the lower levels…he'd have to get his partner to distract them. Then one he wanted upstairs.  
He slunk back into the shadows and went to go collect his partner and make his report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time action! and violence! who doesn't love violence?


	9. Jigg is up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was story was abandoned. About as abandoned as abandoned could be. Butt I just came on and realized people were still reading it even a year later. So I have decided to continue this story. I poked around and realized this was already written just not posted cause of its typos and shortness. Don't worry there will be many more updates soon. I hope you like this story and still want to read it.

Gabriel heard rustle from outside. He froze and shushed Anna. They both held there breaths listening. The rustle came again louder this time. Gabriel and Anna both quietly got up from there seats and moved to the door.

"I'll go you stay." Gabriel said to Anna.

Anna nodded her heard and stood just inside the doorway as Gabriel walked outside and scanned the surrounding area. He heard the rustle just beyond the black line of trees and saw a swish in the dark. He ran walk forward toward the spot flash light sniffing. He caught the scent of the intruder and his eyes widened at the smell. 

"Lu..mmmph!"

Was all he got out before a hand clamped around his mouth and yanked him backwards and down behind a giant tree.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anna watch Gabriel disappear behind the tree with a flail of his arms. She immedialty sprinted over to where Gabe had vanished. She found Gabriel shoving out of the hold of another werewolf. Anna immediately jumped on the back of the half crouching were with both her knees. He whumped to the ground. She dug one knee into the middle of his back and grabbed his flailing wrist. She brought it up painful behind the mans back. She made sure the man was going nowhere before glancing up to check out if Gabriel was okay. Gabriel was getting up and starting to move back toward the house.

"Where are you going?"

Gabriel gave her a frantic look.

"He's one of lucifers men!"

Anna eye's widen as she took in man's she was holding smell and confirmed that what Gabriel said was true. Her eyes immediately flicker toward the second story bedroom. Lucifers men always worked in pairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was the one who heard the footsteps first. Quick and light he got up from the bed wondering who was rushing toward the bedroom. As he got up Cas woke up. Cas must have heard exactly what he heard because he immediately sprang from the bed and out into the brighter hall. Dean heard a great crashing sound and several curses. Worried Dean moved from slipped from the bed toward the noise. He slide his one hand along the wall of the unfamiliar room the other outstretched. He his heart was racing has he listened to the strange person and what must be Cas grappling on the floor. Finally there was a sickening crack and a small scream of pain. Then all there was heavy breathing. The hall was brighter than the bedroom but not bright enough for Dean to make out anything with his vision.

"Why have you come here."

Cas said in a voice that raised the hair on the back of Deans neck. The person Cas was obviously wasn't very inclined to answer as there was no reply. He heard Cas growl and there was a squeal of pain. A man's voice spit out.

"You know why I'm here. Lucifer sends his regards."

There was a another whump and Dean felt the wall he was gripping shake. There was sound of a body sliding to the floor.

"Cas…?"

Dean ask tentatively. There was a quick breathe before he heard Cas start to reply

"Sorry you had to see that Dean. He's just…..Dean?"

"Yes?" Dean answered. Not understanding Dean moved further along the toward Cas's voice.

"Are you…?

Dean sighed as he knew the jigg was up. He was surprised that he'd managed to trick Cas for as long he had. He finally reached Cas's chest with his hand.

"Yes." Dean said

"I'm blind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See why I didn't post it. It would be even crueler to leave with just this for a year. ALL comments will be appreciated even if there yelling comments about how cruel it is to leave someone hanging for a year.


	10. a Holy Relic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot back with the fast pace! Turns out I had most of this story outlined and written down and was hiding out somewhere on my computer. It also help that this plot bunny always writes itself.

Cas felt like he was the one who had been knocked out. Blind? He practically felt his protective instincts climb up another four levels. Then he also blinded too, but by rage. Lucifers people had attacked his home and while he was here with dean. They had attacked him with an omega in his home, a blind omega, his fucking mate. THEY had come after his MATE! 

No longer really thinking rationally he growled at the guy on the floor; his nails popped out in reaction to his fury, and he started for Dean. As he reached for Dean saw his nails and realized his mistake. He was then stupidly grateful that dean couldn’t see his very long deadly black nails and freak out on him. He couldn’t touch him with his hands so he used his forearms shove deans head and shoulders into his chest. Dean squeaked at the quick move then sighed into his touch and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. Cas leaned down and smelled the perfect smell that was his omega in his arms; perfectly content to stay like that forever. He was brought back to reality by dean squiggling in his arms to investigate the man on the floor.  
Dean got out a

“Hey who was that?”

Cas growled at the question and picked up the still naked dean all the way. Hoisting him with one arm he took the other and pushed deans nose into his shoulder to let him know that from his scent that he was here, he was alpha, and he was gunna keep him safe. He then ground out in his low gravel voice.

“He is no one of your concern.”

He felt Dean relax as he started moving both of them by the back into the bedroom. His brain was starting to work again now that dean safely was in his arms and out of harms way. Lucifers men worked in pairs. There was probably another man downstairs taken care of by Gabriel and Anna. He’d have to go take care of that but he didn’t want anyone to get a eyeful of dean’s perfect naked body. He came to conundrum as he reached the bed and realized he didn’t want to let dean go. He went to war with his instincts as he fought to loosen his arms and put dean down. He knew it was stupid of course and he was alpha pack leader he couldn’t afford stupid, but... it was just that it felt so perfectly right to have Dean right here held next to his heart. Dean seem perfectly relaxed held against him, and sweet, and perfect, and ..and..

He let Dean go and with a soft growl and pushed him on to the bed. They just had sex a few hours ago and the smell of the couple still permeated them both but Cas wasn’t satisfied. He rans his hands all over Dean and shoved his cock against dean slicking hole again. He rubbed, not entering, watching as Dean gasped and writhered against him. He took deans flailing arms by the wrist and shoved them against his neck to soak in his scent. Dean moaned at the move and started twisting to get closer to his cock which was still rubbing furiously at his slick soaked entrance.

“Cas, Cas, CAS!”

Dean gasped out. Castiel lean down and gave him a melting hot lava kiss, scraping his teeth on his omegas perfect bottom lip. Then he shoved into nirvana. He felt himself go impossibly hard as he heard dean keen at the move. Then, they both went wild. Both thrusting like crazy against each other as Cas grunted and moaned into Deans mouth, and Dean moaned and gasped into his. He felt Dean tighten against him and explode. He felt every single muscle in his body tighten then seize as he also exploded. They both panted against each other till they heard the fake cough.

“Uh Cas?”

Castiel flatten his body on top of Deans made sure nothing was showing and turned his head and glared at Gabriel in the door way. The little shit was grinning.

“We have a bit of a situation outside and We’d really appreciated if you’d come down and help out.”

Das gave another menacing stare to Gabe, and waited. Gabriel didn’t take the hint.

“I just mean you might want to get up so we can take a look…”

“Get out.” Cas said in his most menacing voice, promising retribution.

Gabriel grinned and turned to step back out into the hall but leaned back before say

“Hey do want me to shut the door because you did leave it wide open for anyone to see, and man what a show!.”

Cas threw a pillow at him and Gabriel ducked while still grinning aa he disappeared down the hallway. Cas went to the doorway to give Gabriel one last stare before closing the door,not giving one lick if Gabriel saw him naked, it was common enough since they were Were’s. He heard the fading protesting whine of “It was a compliment!” as he shut the door and threw the lock. He glared at it one last time before turning to see dean from the soft glow of the bathroom light. 

He was grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched through hazy eyes as Cas fetched a wash cloth and cleaned them both up. He wouldn’t let Dean wipe himself down, and he handled him like polishing a holy relic; with reverence. Dean absolutely loved the attention. Liked most omega’s dean flourished under positive attention. He melted under the soft stroked as Cas cleaned him.  
Dammit this guy smelled wonderful and he treated him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Dean was already half in love with this guy and they barely had said two paragraphs to the guy. Maybe this was moving a little fast but Dean was sick of slow. He wanted Castiel. Almost desperately want him. And he was pretty Damn sure Cas wanted him too, just as much. 

He sat on the bed and listened to Cas bumping around the room picking up Deans and clothes and giving them a once over. They were pretty trashed between the fire, glass, blood, booze and the shower. Dean smirked at the though of what a wild night he had. This was possibly the best night ever. Cas sighed dressed himself then leaned out the door and called out.

“Anna, come here.”

A few second later Anna arrived skirting the still unconscious man on the floor but now tied up man on the floor.

“Can you get some clothes for Dean to borrow? and bring the phone up, Dean has to call somebody.”

“Got a call from Ellen earlier she said his brother is waiting for him by at the bar.”

The bottom fell out of Deans stomach. Oh shit he’d forgotten about Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had been morosely staring at a warm beer most of the night. He didn’t want to drink it since he had to drive when Dean called….and he was going to call, he assured himself. He wasn’t out where he couldn’t get to phone, he was with someone responsible. It was okay he assured himself again and again. Dean was alright. Welp as alright as he could be after passing out after being attacked. Sam still could not believe the stupidity of Dean going out here alone then getting into a fight intentionaly, and yes Sam knew it was friggen intentional. The one of the many things there loving father had pounded into them was to never get into a fight if they didn’t have too. And only when they had the advantage. He’d been especially hard on dean to impress that running away and finding help was almost always the better option because Dean would almost always be outmatched.

“He’s just so stubborn.” he told his glass

Ellen was the one who replied.

“That’s not a bad thing sweetheart.”

“It is on nights like tonight.”

Sam tempered flared again. Why couldn’t have Dean just told him he wanted to go out drinking. He would have taken him out. Why did he have to be so damn stupid and get caught up in a fight! He was driving Sam out of his mind with worry.

Sam took a big gulp of the warm beer and slammed it down. Then asked himself the question that had been plaguing him for the last three hours.

“Why hasn’t he called?”

he whispered into the glass not realizing he had said it out loud.

Ellen looked at the poor kid and felt nothing but sympathy for both boys. She saw the simmering fear and worry in Sam mixed with righteous angry and guilt of letting his brother get so far away from him. Dean obviously did not realized how much worry and stress he would put his poor brother through by taking off tonight, but it was just as obvious to Ellen that Dean needed to rebel to uphold any kind of position when he’s blind, beautiful, obviously coveted.

They both jumped when the phone rang. Sam look ready to launch himself across the bar at it. Ellen picked it up and then smiled at he voice on the other end.

“It’s Dean.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way i want to say wow and thank you to all the people who immediately commented on the last chapter. I love comments. keep em coming.


	11. Snake for lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vroom vroom moving right along. As always Comments are love, along with kudos. Things are gunna get a little heavy but nothing you cant handle. I believe in you.

Dean waited on the line while Ellen handed him over to his brother. His stomach was in knots. Shit Sam was gunna be so pissed. He really had never meant to leave him hanging this long.. heck he wasn’t even supposed to know he had gone out originally. Sam was probably out of his mind with wor..

“Dean?!”

“Sammy!”

“DEAN please tell me your all right.”

“Sammy I’m sorry but I was….”

“PLEASE. Just tell your alright.”

Dean heard the hitch in Sam voice. Damn. He’d really done a number on the poor boy.

“I’m fine Sammy I swear. Actually I’m probably more than fine.”

Dean heard Sam let out a whoosh of a breathe and gulp air for a bit.

“Thank god.” came over the line in a little whisper.

Now Dean felt incredibly guilty. Sam probably had thought he was abducted or something for half the night. Oh wait he was calling Ellen’s bar which probably knows he went home with Cas. Dean eyes went little wild at the thought that his brother already knew he’d went home with a guy. He started rushing to explain.

“Look Sammy I’m really sorry but I’m the one who initiated things. I just wanted to have some fun! It’s not what your thinking.”

“Save it Dean.” Sam voice came out clipped. Dean gulped.

“But…”

“I said save it. First thing I want to hear come out of your mouth is WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE!”

Dean winced away from the phone. He should have expected that.

“Okay Sammy Okay I don’t know the address but I’ll get someone to give it to me just hold a second.”

“NO. Don’t hang up the phone!”

Whoa Sammy seemed really rattled. More rattled than the time Dean got bit by what they thought was a real rattler. That had turned out to be garden snake but Sam had been so shaken for months he spent hours making sure there was no way a snake could get in any place they were staying. Even going so far making dean sleep with long clothes on, and herding him away from any patch of grass, tree, or basically any greenery. Dean put a stop to it by hiding fake snakes all around. The best was the one hid in Sam’s salad. Yum snake for lunch.

“Hey. It’s okay!…It’s okay. I really am fine. It’s been a crazy night but I’m really okay.I’m not going anywhere”

He heard Sam take another few deep breaths and calm down. There was a pause and then Sam came back on the line.

“Ellen knows the address. She just told me. I’ll be there as fast as I can. But really Dean a Were bar? At least you went home with the pack leader. He seem responsible enough from what a heard.”

“Were?!” Dean spit out in shock. But there was already a click on the other end indicating Sammy was racing towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cas look down at he two men tied up on his kitchen floor. The one from upstairs was definitely in rougher shape and still knocked out. He glanced to the other room where the soft murmur of Dean on the phone could be heard and glanced back down at the two men. He sighed and stared at the man still awake. He sneered at Cas.

“Nice piece of ass from what I can smell.”

Cas saw red. Next thing he knew He had smack the guy across the room practically.The piece of trash had leaft a nice bright streak of red smeared across the floor. Now they were both out cold. Cas sighed and dragged guy back to his original place next to his partner and went back to what he was doing originally. Contemplating Dean in his life. 

Dean was probably his mate. As much as that thought filled him with aw and wonder it also filled him with dread. His life was way too violent. He was always under the constant strain of holding a pack of rowdy moody Were’s together. He had a temper that was scary when unleashed, and Cas was pretty positive he wasn’t exactly the most social adapt person in the world either. Who would want him? No one sane that’s who.

He was being attacked left and right now and there was no way he want to drag anybody into that mess. Especially not an omega. Especially not a disabled omega, who wouldn’t be able to defend himself when the shit started to fly. And from the looks of things he was in for a a category four shit hurricane.

But God. Dean was….Dean was every he’d ever imagined and more. The way he held himself, the way he sounded, the way just felt so right in his arms. Not to mention way he smelled. One whiff of Dean and Cas floated away onto cloud 9 hoping to never come down. Practically every move he made was gear perfectly fit to turn Cas's crank. He was a perfect match. He was his mate.

Cas's eyes focused on the blood smearing his floor. Suddenly he pictured that it was Deans blood splattered around. And it was Dean who was beaten to a pulp ,bleeding and dying. It froze Cas’s blood. If he tried to stay with Dean there was a very high possibility of his coming home one day to exactly that scene. His life was by no means pretty on the best of days. There was infighting, outfighting, and too much roughhousing for a delicate omega. Dean would be hurt accidentally and intentionally and probably not just physically. There was so much prejudice that came along with being a Were; hate groups and heckling. Plus the fear. Cas heart seized at the though of Dean being afraid of him.  
It was too much for anyone to handle. There was no way that Dean would want him.

Cas look at the two goons and the blood on the floor again. He felt sick with the realization that once again they had come probably to kill him and anyone in the house they could get their hands on. Cas thought of Dean dead and it was like agony. His breath stopped, his heart seized, his eyes started to black out, and felt the black ugly bleeding hole that was punched through his chest at just there mere thought.

He couldn’t do this. He wouldn’t survive the loss. And when he went down so would everyone else.

He took a few breaths and came back to reality, but the ugly bleeding in his heart stayed along with the horrendous thing he realized he would have to do next.

 

He was going to have to tell Dean there could be no We.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I think I'm going to have to add and angst tag. What a drag.


	12. Fuck That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally coming to head. The heat is on! Go plot bunny go.

Sam squealed around the next corner and revved the engine again.

Dean had said he was fine but Sam wasn’t going to completely calm down until he could see him again. Sam caught a red light and stewed for a bit thinking about the coming fight.   
Dean had been way too reckless tonight. stupidity and recklessness. Sam felt his alpha blood boiling. Dean had been in a fight that he had initiated because he wanted fun. Dean had admitted it in his own words. That went against everything that John had taught them. Was it because of the alcohol? 

Fuck That.

If Dean was gunna act this reckless and stupid every time he drank then he wasn’t fucking drinking anymore. At least not if Sam had any say in it and probably his Dad too when he heard about this. God Dad was gunna go ballistic when he heard about this. Dean had gotten hurt tonight on Sam’s watch. 

Sam’s face screwed up again at the thought of his brother in pain.God Dean just had to be okay.

The light turned green and Sam gunned it again. 

There was gunna be hell to pay if Dean wasn’t okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deans’s head was swirling with the new information.   
Cas was a Were? He was pack leader? Well sudden some of the little things Gabriel and Anna had said made sense. Plus the way Cas had bossed them around. It even explained the attacks tonight. But Cas was nothing like a Were had been described to him. He had been taught they were ruthless, dangerous, and held no qualms about attacking someone who they perceived as a threat. And when they went stray or crazy they wouldn’t more than likely kill and attack innocent people. His mom was testament to that. He had been taught they were ruthless monsters only concerned with there own pack with no kindness in them for anyone else. 

But Cas wasn’t like that.

Anna and Gabriel and Jo and Ellen. No one he had met tonight was like that. They’d been fun and understanding and he felt right at home among them. And he’d never felt a place more belonged then in Cas’s arms. 

So Dean ,practical realist that he is, decided right then and there that he was going throw out everything he’d thought or imagined about Were’s and come at this with an open mind. Like a jigsaw puzzle he saw all the piece’s and challenges that would come strewn about. He was going to make this work. He was going to fit in this new group. He was going to complete Castiel. Just as he knew that Cas was going complete him.

Dean put his hands along the wall and followed the smell to where his new half was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean came into the kitchen at the same time as Anna and Gabriel came back from pulling out the truck form the shed outside along with some bungee cords and a tarp. They all froze at the sour scent in the room.  
Anna gave a little 

“Oh Cas.”

Both she and Gabriel expression turned grim as they saw the stone face of Castiel’s determination.

“I’m sure it could work out…” Gabriel slipped out but stopped at the pain he saw flash across Castiel’s face.

“I’ve made up my mind.”

Dean was frozen in the kitchen doorway. His stomach rolled at the conversation. He couldn’t take the tension in the room.

“What did Gabe mean when he said he was sure it could work out?”

Dean had a sickening feeling he knew exactly what they were talking about but he held out hope.  
It died when they sour smelled that he had smelled intensified.

“Anna, Gabe. Take these two and drop them off outside lucifer’s encampment. Leave this note on them and don’t talk to anyone.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Anna said softly.

“No I….” Cas gasped “I need to do this alone.”

Dean was shaking now. No no no no no no. This was not what he wanted.

“Cas?” He pleaded with tears starting to fill his eyes now.

“Dean……we need to talk.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cas couldn’t take it anymore. His heart was already bleeding in his chest. He couldn’t stand there watch his omega come to tears. No alpha could. So he picked Dean up and put his head in the crook of his shoulder and moved them toward the front door for some privacy. He tried to ignore how good it felt to have Dean cling to him.

Cass sighed and tried to put Dean down, but still him and buried his face in his chest. This made it easier and harder for Cas to grind out what he had to say next. Easier since he didn’t have to see Deans face but harder since he could still feel his tears.

“I….We….” Cas swallowed

“I can’t be together with you.” 

Cas finally ground out. He felt Dean sob and his heart crumbled to dust. Cas started frantically petting Dean trying to make the heart wrenching body sobs stop. Castle finally clutched him close and whispered   
“shh shhh shh.”  
After what seemed like ages and Dean stopped sobbing. He turned his perfect face to Cas and stared out of those enchanting wacky green eyes.

“It’s because i’m blind isn’t it.” Dean ground out bitterly.

“NO!” Came Cas’s sharp bark of a reply. 

“Then why the fuck are you pushing me away?!”

"Dean….you know what I am right.”

Dean nodded and buried his face back into Castiel’s chest. Cas spoke into Dean’s hair.

“My life…is too violent. You know what happen just tonight. Things like that happen all the time around me. I couldn’t stand it if something like that happened to you. There’s to much hate in my life to bring someone in and not expect them to get hurt. I can’t bring anyone into my life to wait around for that happen. “

Dean squiggled in his arms and pulled back to stare at him with a determined expression.

“I can defend myself.”

Dean could probably feel his skepticism.

“I can! I even proved it tonight.” And the whole ordeal in the back kitchen boiled out of him.

Cas was shocked that at his resourcefulness and moves, but also at his luck. Cas was so grateful that the assailant hadn’t been trained with even the basic moves and didn’t expect an omega to know how to break out of a lock hold. Cas was furious that so many people tonight were taking a crack at Ellen’s bar and resolved to do something about that. But for now it only confirmed his suspicions about Castiel’s life being too violent for Dean.

For tonight no matter what Dean said Cas’s answer was still going be the same. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was getting desperate.  
No matter what he said Cas didn’t seem want to change his mind. Cas was set to push him away cause he thought he was going to get hurt if Dean stay’d. 

Fuck That.

Castle was Dean’s and nothing was gunna keep him from him. Not even Cas himself. So Dean blurted out something he would regret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam raced around the neighbor hood looking for the right street.  
He was a little apprehensive about going to a house full of Were’s, but anywhere Dean was was the place where Sam was going to be. Were’s be damned. Plus Ellen and Jo had emphasized that this Castiel pack alpha was a stand up guy. Dean would be fine

Sam was finally at the address. It was a nice house backed up to the woods. He hopped of his car and scanned around. He saw two people outside bundling up a truck with a tarp but neither one was Dean so he ignored them and headed toward the front door. He could see lights inside the foyer.

As he raced up the front steps he heard voices. Deans voice! When he got to the front door he was about to knock when he took a wiff of the air and actual got some clarity on to what the conversation was in the house. The smell was sharp and sour with desperation and sadness. He heard Dean sob out 

“You took my virginity, doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Sam saw red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cas’s mouth hung open at Dean’s expletive. He’d had his suspicions but to have it confirmed just sent Cas’s system haywire with a swirl of confusion emotion from possession and lust, to pride and crazy jealously.

The door flew open with a Bang and Sam came flying through. He saw Dean and then launched himself at Cas and started punching.

Dean gasped and shouted “SAMMY NO! It isn’t what you think!”

Cas had immediately blocked when the flurry of punches came. He listen to the screams of how dare he and how about his attacker was gunna kill him. Cas was about to counter strike when he heard Dean next expletive.

“Please brother I didn’t mean it like that. It’s not what you think, I swear please please stop!”

Shit. This was Dean’s brother, and he full of righteous in his anger. Sam got a good one in his eye for Cas’s hesitation. 

Dean seeing Cas get hit launched himself at his brother to bodily pull him off Cas. Castiel seeing Dean about to get hit for interfering caught Sam hand and shoulder and pushed him away with considerable strength. Sam really was in a blind rage, cause he came right back at him when he noticed Dean clinging to his waist. He stopped chest heaving as he finally listen to Deans pleas to stop.

Sam then picked up Dean and said

“Were leaving.”

Before glaring at Cas and walking through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! give me Comments! I need them! like a junkie fix I need them! give them to me!


	13. No Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this fic has been sitting around for to long. It deserves some attention.

“We’re leaving”

Dean listened to the hard as nails voice come out of his brother. Dean was still shell shocked as he felt Sam pick him up the head toward the door. His heart seized as he realized if he did nothing he would never see Cas again. He started to struggle and squirm in Sams grip. Sam ignored him in his rage and moved down the walkway and towards the impala. Desperate Dean bit his hand and pushed a pressure point on Sams arm making him release his iron grip hold for half a second. He squirmed out of Sams grip and raced back towards a the scent grief wafting out the door.

That smell made him sick. He couldn’t leave yet! Pushing his own desperate scent out he launched him self toward that sickening yet lovely smell and crawled into his embrace.  
Cas cradled him, as Dean sobbed “Please!”

Cas held Dean in front of him and stroked his cheek with the utmost gentleness

“I'm no good for you…”

At this point Sam had reached the front door again. He once again took a shell shocked dean back in his arms. He gave Cas a murderous glare and stomped out the door with determined zeal, Dean safely tucked in his arm.

Cas watched them go and felt his heart freeze over.

XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sam was worried. The entire ride home had Dean had been totally silent.

Sam hadn’t wanted to push in the car, especially with the awful scent of distress and sadness his brother was leaking. He felt his rage and protective instincts flare as he stared at the listless dean walking into their rented house. Goddammit he knew not to trust weres! Any other friggin alpha but family was just fucking scum ready to take advantage of his poor omega brother. He should have kept a better eye on dean.He goes out one time and look what fucking happens.

Speaking of what happened he still hadn’t gotten the real story from deans mouth yet. He looked over at deans slumped form in the hallway staring off into nothing.

“Dean…”

Dean swung his head towards Sam, and Sam watched in horror his brothers eyes started to swell up and spill over.

“Sam…I’m so sorry..” Dean choked out

Sam unable to take it anymore gathered Dean up into his big arms and cradled him to his chest. He shush’d him and let Dean sob his heart out.  
Eventually they ended up on the couch with Dean snuggled into his Alpha brothers embrace. Sam slowly petted him till he calmed down and then finally ask’d

“What happened? You sounded fine on the phone. And what about this fight.”

Dean guiltily hid his face in his brothers chest and started to tell his tale.

“I’m sorry.” He began.  
“I just wanted to get out and have a drink.”

“If you wanted a drink so bad you should have told me. I would have brought you some alcohol.”

“No Sam I wanted to go out have a beer for myself. Im twenty one and I’m legally able to drink now. I wanted to go out and celebrate”

Sam gave a mulish look.

“Makes no goddam difference if you wanted to go for a drink. You should have told me and I would have taken you out. You went out by yourself AND you didn’t tell me making me go half crazy with worry.”

Dean gave a annoyed look to Sam and said “Look I just wanted to go out by myself and have a good time for once. I’m always never allowed to go out by myself! I just wanted to have some fun.”

Sam felt a headache creep up on him as he approached the same argument they always fought about. He said slowly “Dean you know its not safe for you to go out alone.”

Dean gave his brother an arched look and said “Would you have let me go by myself if I asked to go out?

Sam felt his on coming headache throb and, repeated through gritted teeth. “No dean because IT IS NOT SAFE for you to GO OUT BY YOURSELF.”

Not satisfied Dean said “If you went with me out tonight for a drink. would you have let me get laid? Because I went out tonight to score.”

Sam look mildly shocked and affronted before he reined in his emotions and argue the way that Dean hated the most. Logically.

“Look what happened tonight. You got so drunk you put yourself in a fucking fight and got injured. Not to mention you went into the wrong type of bar in the first place. You clearly are showing me that you can’t care of yourself and you need someone more responsible to take of you. I don’t think I’m the crazy one for thinking you need a keeper! You think you can’t have all these things but Dean you have to realize IT’S NOT SAFE!”

Dean had a guilty look on his face. He looked down at the carpet and muttered he was sorry into Sams chest. Yes he was reckless tonight, and he regretted that he made his brother worry but he didn’t regretted that tonight had happened. He met so many wonderful people and he met Cas. Deans heart hurt as he thought about him again.

Sam, not seeing Deans change in face, blathered on.

“And yes you scored tonight. But what the hell did that guy do to you. He made you so sad.I bet he just slept with you just as a trophy prize.”

Sam spat out disgusted. But Dean gave a cry of outrage and started sobbing

“IT”S NOT LIKE THAT. HE NOT LIKE THAT!” Dean sobbed

Sam rattled said 

“Hey shh, shhh its okay. It’s okay. Its not like that. I understand, calm down.”

Dean sobbed again but calmed down.  
Sam hated to see his omega brothers tears. Nothing tore an alpha up more than a distressed omega. God he hated to see Dean in this state. Vulnerable and so upset he couldn’t articulate well; leaking sadness and sour distress. Dean usually could always keep his composure unless he was worried about his family safety. It killed him to see his brother so wrecked. Sam resolved to punch that goddamn fucking werewolf in his fucking face again next time he saw him.Once wasn’t enough. But Dean came first, his family’s omega always came first.

“Okay dean I believe you. Tell me how it really is.”

Dean twisted his beautiful blind teary eyes up to sam and said “Really..?”

Sam sighed “Yeah really tell me what happened.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean retold every event that happened to him that night, while Sam listened with an impassive face. When Dean got to the end Sam slowly got up from the couch and and started walking toward the front door. Confused dean called out “where are you going?”

Sam casually answered back

“I’m going to go kill him.”

Dean launched himself off the couch at that statement. He raced to tackle his brother.

“No! Sammy calm down! I want to talk to him later to work it if you kill him I can’t do that!.”

Dean gave his best flying luchador tackle to his brother. Damn Sammys gigantor size , he didn’t even budge. Dean climbed up his lumber jack of a brother’s back and covered his head and eyes. 

“Get off me Dean I’m gunna go kill him!”

Dean clung like a barnacle on sam head as Sam tried to pry him off.

“No sammy! You can’t kill him I want to talk to him again!”

“Fine! You can talk to him once before I kill him.”

“Sammy your being ridiculous if you kill him you will go to jail!”

“Then I won’t get caught!”

“Sam!”

After several more minutes of Dean riding sam like a bucking bronco and even more ridiculous argument they both finally calmed down enough to realize it was too late to do anything. Seeing how exhausted Dean was Sam relented on his murdering stance and said he would talk more of this in the morning Finally Sam headed toward the medicine cabinet to find something to nurse his aching head.

Dean sighed as he too headed to bed. He was exhausted but he couldn’t seem to fall asleep.

He missed his scent.

Feeling himself being pulled under dean whimpered once more

“Cas…”


End file.
